Converto T Bestia
by Deathstroke Terminator
Summary: It was just another day for me, Danny Fenton, until I met Bestia. All of a sudden I find myself a cat and can't manage to go ghost! The one thing going through my head: Please don't let Vlad find out! No Slash!
1. Converto T Bestia

**Summary: It was just another day for me, Danny Fenton, until I met Bestia. All of a sudden I find myself a cat and can't manage to go ghost! The one thing going through my head: Please don't let Vlad find out! No Slash!**

**So I was just in my room thinking about Fanfiction and I was all like man isn't it so fudging hilarious that Vlad got a cat? And then I was like 'light bulb'! What if Danny was turned into a cat and Vlad found him? Sweet right! So I was all like ok search Cat under Danny Phantom with Vlad and Danny as characters . . . and two stories show up. The first one absolutely stupid (not naming names) and the second was only 2,000 words and complete so it left a lot to be desired. So I'm like *dramatic earth bender posse from avatar: L.A.B* I have to make one! :P yup so here yah go X)**

Chapter 1

Converto T. Bestia

I currently flew though the sky at record breaking speeds in a pure panic. My snow white hair flew out and behind of my face and my eyes stung from the intensity of the wind. I could barely think straight, this was _not_ happening. NO, NO, NO, NO! I looked down desperately at my watch that read 9:56. I was going to be late . . . again. Damn my parents were going to kill me! No, stop thinking like that Fenton, you can make it. You _can _make it! Almost there, almost there!

These were the thoughts that ran in a continuous loop in my head as I neared my home. I had already missed curfew twice this week and my parents assured me if I did again I would have to get job a this summer as punishment. Yah that's right a job! I don't even need the money, they just want me to build character. They said 'oh well if you can't make it home in time then we'll just have to teach you responsibility the hard way'. Lame. Super, super lame! Yesterday was the first day of summer and I was not planning on wasting it especially after last year's adventure with Freak Show. I shuttered, disturbed by the horrible memories. The only good thing that came out of that summer was the knowledge that my parents would accept me ghost powers and all.

A ghost of a smile (Te he) crossed my face when I noticed my house in the distance. I have to admit I don't think I've ever missed the sight of my eye sore of a house as much as I do right now. My eyes sparkled in anticipation and I breathed a sigh of relief. It looks like I won't have to worry about getting a job after all!

. . . And of course my ghost senses go off. Nice. Aren't I lucky? Not.

I growled in pure annoyance and stopped in midair, letting my wind blow hair resume its normal position over my face. My eyes narrowed when on the streets I noticed a figure walking like a graceful zombie. Strange description isn't it, a graceful zombie? But it was true none the less. The person in question walked slowly down the sidewalk in a dazed manor minus the normal zombie limp. I took note of the slightest white glow emanating off of their body and realized this was my ghost. Without missing a beat I flew a few feet closer to observe the figure better so I could tell if I could recognize thrm. I scrunched my brows together and squinted in a vain attempt to make out any familiarities between them and my other known enemies. I frowned when I made out the unfamiliar curves of a woma along with long straight hair. Hmm, so it's a female ghost.

I gripped the thermos at my thigh instinctually not liking the feeling of ignorance. This woman gave me an uneasy feeling that I couldn't seem to shake no matter how much I tired. I wonder who she is, what she can do, and most importantly if she's a threat. Of course basically every ghost I've ever met has been . . . so I think it would be safe to assume the same.

Quietly I flew down in front of her a bit wary. The woman casually stopped walking and stared expressionless into the night sky, not yet granting me a glance. I stood motionless in front of her in pure aw, unable to keep myself from gawking. From the little light that emanated off of her and from other various light sources I could see her almost as well as I would in daylight. Her black hair slid down her shoulders and framed her head and back in the best of ways. Not a single strand of raven hair seemed to be out of place, in fact it was pin straight. The next thing that caught my attention was the woman's eyes, they were a breath taking deep blue. They seemed to shine even in the darkness of the night seemingly illuminating her face. Her skin was a delicate mixture between butter cream and porcelain that was completely blemish free. I had no doubt in my mind that that her skin was be incredibly soft. Outfit wise she wore a long white robe of white cloth with golden stitching, almost like a Greek or Roman god in stature. Placed on her head was a simple, thin golden crown that seemed almost like a halo. The thing that broke me from my trance, however long it happened to last, was the dark energy that emanated off of this woman. That in itself was warning enough to not judge a book by its cover. However pretty this woman may be she was as far as I was concerned dangerous. In fact she seemed almost more dangerous than most of the ghosts I had met, not that I had met many powerful ghosts . . .

As if to prove me right the woman's gaze soon shifted down to me and turned into an angry sneer.

"What do you want ghost", she demanded angrily. I eyed her suspiciously and chose my words carefully not wanting to learn what she can do the hard way.

"That's what I was going to ask you; after all it is my job. Now if you don't mind me asking who are you"?

She pondered this for a moment, still shooting me a nasty look, before responding. "My name is Converto T. Bestia, and I am here to wreak havoc on mortals".

I crossed my arms across my chest and narrowed my eyes. Not exactly subtle is she? Must be new in town, after all most ghost's know that this is my town, even the newer ghosts. Although something told me she wasn't a newer ghost. . . In fact she seemed like one of the older ghosts. Perhaps she really was an ancient Greek or Roman.

"Well I won't let that happen"!

"Are you sure? I'm warning you now if you try to stop me I will behold upon you the same fate as the many pitiful mortals that cross me".

I glared at her threat, not about to back down. "Bring it on". With that said I lifted up my hands and filled them full of green ecto energy. Hopefully this wouldn't take home and my parents would let my tarty slide.

Bestia scrunched up her pretty face into a harsh scowl at my reply and practically spit out her response. "Pity, I prefer to only do such to mortals but since you insist on standing in my way you have forced my hand".

Before I could even think of attacking her, or blinking no less, the woman mumbled a word in some foreign language and in a quick flash of light she was gone. I stood there looking wide eyed at the spot where the ghost had been just moments before in complete confusion. This soon turned to anger when I realized that I had missed my curfew just to talk to some loony ghost. Sighing yet again I took off back into the air and began my trip home. In a matter of minutes I found myself on my porch with a beating heart and sweaty palms. This wouldn't be fun . . .

I let the twin rings of white light run up and down my body changing me from Danny Phantom to Danny Fenton before reaching for the nob. I bit my lip in anxiety and mustering up my courage I turned the nob and quietly opened the door to see . . . two pissed off parents and –

My blood ran cold and I could feel the color leave my face. My breath hitched in my throat and I found myself at a complete loss for words. Standing next to my angry looking parents was none other than my arch enemy Vlad Masters with a rather smug look on his face.

I lifted a figure and sucked in a deep breath so I could start my long winded explanation when I was cut off by Mom.

"You are in _so _much trouble young man! This is the third time this week you have been late for your curfew"!

My gaze shifted uneasily between my mom and Vlad. What was the fruit loop doing here anyway? Erg, why does this have to happen in front of _him_!

Suddenly I felt a wave of pain and nausea hit me like a brick. I stumbled backwards a step and placed a hand on my forehead with a moan.

My parent's eyes widened while Vlad lifted a brow in intrigue. My mom reached out a hand and steadied me. "Sweaty are you ok", asked my Mom, her voice full of concern and motherly love.

I numbly nodded my head up at them with half closed lids. I grimaced in pain and clenched my teeth together as I felt a sharp pain shooting though my mouth. It almost felt as if . . . I had a new teeth coming in. I groaned as I started to fade in and out as blackness over took my vision.

I opened my eyes a minute later and noticed that Vlad now had a hand on my shoulder and had a look of concern as well. That was enough to snap me out of my stupor. I growled deep in my throat almost in an animalistic way and flung his hand off of my shoulder. I turned around and eyed them all a bit angrily now. My parents had a look of relief on their faces while Vlad had a mixture of anger and interest. Stupid Vlad.

"I- I need to go lie down", I mumbled swaying back and forth a bit.

"Y- yes of course Danny", voiced my dad a bit confused. Quickly I ran up to my bedroom and slammed the door shut. I stumbled into my room as my vision started to blur a bit. I looked around my room and suddenly found myself falling to the ground. I fell with a harsh thud and hoped beyond hope that no one heard. Without looking up I knew that I had tripped over my History book that I had left on the floor earlier today. I groaned and looked over to see it on a random page. On it said the word 'Bestia' which was apparently Latin for animal. I lowered my head in defeat as that knowledge swirled around in my foggy brain. I could feel the energy quickly leaving my body and slowly my eyes flickered shut before everything went black . . . literally.

(Vlad's POV)

I sat in the Fention's living room impatiently tapping my foot. Jasmine was currently in bed, due to her passion to avoid me like the plague, which I'm still rather curious about . . .

Earlier today I had made the snap decision to make a visit to Daniel's house to check up on the boy. After all it has been some time since our last encounter. Though Daniel may have ended up winning our first battle I was still just as determined as ever to have him and his mother join me and renounce that fool Jack. Of course at the moment I didn't have a solid plan, this was more of a checkup than anything. That, however, didn't mean that I didn't have a plan to get Daniel to live with me during the summer. If the boy were with me for such an amount of time I'm sure that he'll come to except me as his father and then finally we can rule the world as father and son. In fact I was going to mention it soon.

I kept my chin cuffed in my hand which was propped up on the side of the coach I was sitting on. I was doing nothing to hide my boredom at this point. I was a patient man but, well, when it came to Jack that patients went away like that. Oh, who am I kidding I am a _very _impatient man. It didn't help that I was waiting for Danny to get home either. I tapped my foot on the ground for a while before alternating to doing the same with my figures on my right thigh. I could feel my head nodding off as Jack continued to blather on about ghosts. I paused my tapping for a moment to ponder where my lovely Maddie currently was.

I immediately straighten up in my seat and smiled when I noticed her walk back into the room.

I pounced on the chance to interrupted Jack and flirt with her. "Ah Maddie I'm so glad you have returned to us", I said with a charming smile in the tone I reserved especially for her.

She smiled at me and made my heart sing. "Hi Vlad! I was just in the other room trying to call Danny, he's supposed to be home soon", she chirped in her sing song voice that I loved so.

I nodded in understanding. It seemed Daniel was out catching ghosts late again. I shook my head subconsciously. If only Daniel would join me then he wouldn't have to worry about such trivial things. He would never have to lift a figure to help someone out again, not to mention I could help him harness his powers so his enemies would come to fear and respect him such as they did to myself.

"And we wouldn't want that because then we'd be forced to make him get a job this summer", stated Jack shaking his head sadly.

I lifted an eyebrow intrigued for the first time this evening. "And why is that"?

This time Maddie addressed me. "We're trying to teach him responsibility and it should be good for him regardless".

I nodded my head in understanding. The boy was responsible when it came to things like ghost hunting but he severely lacked it in other areas of his life.

"Yes, you could do that, or-"

"Or what", interrupted Jack.

I shot the oaf a glare for interupting me and continuing with a mischivious smile. "Or Daniel could come and live with me for the summer".

Jack instantly started to beam at the idea. "Why that's a great idea Vman"!

I scoffed at the irritating nick name and discreetly rolled my eyes. I turned my gaze to Maddie who had an uneasy look on her face. "I don't know . . . I'll have to think about it".

I smiled to her although on the inside I was cursing. Why couldn't she just say yes so we could get on with our lives without Jack? "Of course".

I saw Maddie look over at a clock and furrowed her brows. "Come on I'm going to go wait for Danny at the door".

Jack and I nodded in agreement and began to follow. "Right behind you Maddie", I called.

As soon as we made it to the door we were greeted by Daniel opening the it with a startled look. I flashed him a smug smile happy to see the boy in trouble. Maddie was just starting to get angry at him when he suddenly gasped and tumbled backwards, clutching his temples in pain. I looked at him curiously, interested why he would be hurt. After all he looked just fine to me. Was this some sort of ploy to get out of trouble? I soon disposed of the idea when I saw him clenching his jaw in _real _pain.

My eyes widened when I saw him open his mouth and fall back. I ran to catch him now worried. I held the boy in my arms desperately wanting him to be all right. It's not as if I was a heartless person. I know that I have inflicted my good share of pain to the boy but that's different. Despite what Daniel thought I cared about him. I just hope he's ok . . .

I let out a silent gasp when the boys mouth fell open. He had two . . . fangs . . . that were poking slightly out of his lips. Fangs? How did the boy get fangs? Was it a side effect of his ghost powers perhaps? I didn't have any more time to pounder this because Danny suddenly snapped his eyes open and shoved me aside with a fierce, animalistic growl. I stared down at the boy in a mixture of anger and confusion. The boy had just growled at me. Growled. First he has fangs and now he's growling. What was going on?

**Chapter 1 down more to go. So FYI Danny will be a cat in the next chapter so don't get too anxious. I'm not sure how long I'll make it take for Vlad to find out though . . . Perhaps Sam or Tucker should find him first? I'm thinking Sam might be fun but the other cat Danny story did that and I want mine to be unique. Don't know yet. Ooh, I know now! Perfect, absolutely perfect!**


	2. Meow?

**Summary: It was just another day for me, Danny Fenton, until I met Bestia. All of a sudden I find myself a cat and can't manage to go ghost! The one thing going through my head: Please don't let Vlad find out! No Slash!**

**:D so any ideas? Like I mean does anyone have any ideas that would have an effect on Danny. . . like Cat Nip, or petting his chin, . . . uh messing with his tummy or tail? Sorry I know a lot about cats but you never know. So yah suggestions would be appreciated! Danny's a cute kitty X3 **

Chapter 2

Meow?

I lazily opened my bright blue eyes and took in my surroundings. I was lying . . . on the floor. Huh, I think I remember falling asleep like that so it kinda makes sense. I lifted my head off of the floor and close my eyes grogily.

"DANNY", I heard my dad yell.

"I'm coming", I grumbled. Or at least I tried to. My eyes instantly shot open in shock and fear. Instead of coming out as 'I'm coming' in came out more as 'mew meow'. I quickly shot to my feet . . . all four of them. I looked down to see four fuzzy, black paws. It was then that I noticed I was draped in my clothes except I only fit in my shirt . . .

I squeaked in horror. I was a flipping cat! How Is that possible? I lay back down and scooted army stile out of my shirt by dragging myself forward with my paws while I inched on my belly. When I was free I looked around my room for a reflective surface. I found a mirror on my desk so using my back legs, I jumped up with ease. Papers crinkled under my paws as I tread slowly and cautiously up to the mirror. Despite myself I jumped several feet in the air at my reflection.

I was in fact, a black cat with a beautiful shinny coat. Strangely enough there was a white patch of fur that covered my left eye and part of my forehead in a lightning bolt symbol. I paused for a moment feeling a large amount of indignity at a sudden realization. Scratch that I wasn't a cat I was a _kitten! _Yah, not even a cat but a tiny, little ball of fur! I sat on my butt and inspected one of my paws. It was really . . . small. I'm small. Ug. I looked up at the reflection again and noticed how irregularly light my blue eyes are, for a cat I mean. I smiled wide at this, exposing my feline fangs. Maybe someone will recognize me! But . . . how would I be changed back?

I paused in my actions for a moment and before I knew what was happening I had the uncontrollable urge to hit the other kitten in the mirror. I mean it's in _my _house and this almost look alike might try to take my place in the family! But wait the white patch is on the wrong side, stupid imposter doesn't even look identical to me! Furiously I began to bat at the glass in an effort to shoo away the other cat when I suddenly realized what I was doing. What the, did I just think my _reflection _was another cat?

I jumped nearly three feet in the air when the door to my bedroom abruptly flew open. I cowered, almost completely flat on my belly, at the sight of my parents with ghost weapons at the ready. What was it about being so small that made me skittish?

"Danny", dad yelled, Fenton bazooka at the ready. My heart softened at my parents worried expressions as they looked back and forth for me. I mewed "it's me" softly, not able to help myself.

My parents immediately turned their attention to me.

"GHSOT CAT", yelled Dad. My eyes widened in horror and I quickly jumped to the floor barley missing the laser that destroyed the desk I was just standing on.

"JACK STOP, IT'S JUST A KITTEN", yelled my mom trying to calm him down. Not wanting to give my dad another shot I booked it past my parents and into the hallway. I noticed that Jazz was standing outside of her door looking at me with furrowed brows. I quickly made up my mind. I needed to get out of the house asap so I could find Sam or Tucker and _fast_. I began to run again, this time towards the stairs. Jazz made a reach for me but I dodged to the left of her hand, barley evading capture. I started for the stairs and slipped and skidded down a few steps. Upon reaching the ground floor I attempted to come to a complete stop only to end up sliding face first into the side of the couch.

I laid on the ground for a few moments in a daze. I mewed again and shook my head, resulting in my fur to fluff up a bit. I lifted my head to the sudden sound of footsteps running after me. Oh, shit! I looked to see Jazz, Mom, and Dad running down the stairs in my direction. I can't let them catch me, they would never understand. Besides Dad would probably blow me up if I stayed here.

I was sure I was going to get caught when the front door was flung open by none other than Vlad.

"Maddie what's going on in-", Vlad stopped when he saw me lying on the ground. Not hesitating in the slightest I got to my feet and ran straight for the door. Before Vlad had time to react I ran through his legs and outside.

"VLAD STOP THE-", started Mom, but it was too late. Before she ended the sentence I was already out the door. I sprinted the next few blocks before I finally settled my pace into a light jog. Completely whipped out, I collapsed onto my back and pawed at the sky, exposing my belly. I laid there for a moment letting the sun soak into my fur and catching my breath. I stretched out my tired legs and shut my eyes, enjoying the sensation. I assumed it was a cat thing . . .

When the adrenaline managed to wear off my thoughts began to wander to the questions at hand. How had I become a cat? Flashbacks of the lady from last night came to me and I suddenly felt very sick to my stomach. Perfect, the freaky lady turned me into a cat. But how do I get turned back? I suppose this is where Sam and Tucker come in. I was about to get up when I heard the voice of a familiar female coo at me.

"Oh, hey there kitten are you lost", asked Valerie setting down her light brown purse. I turned over onto my stomach hesitating to run, not entirely sure what to do. Sadly though, that was all the time it took for Valerie to scoop me up into her arms. I squirmed a bit feeling uncomfortable at being held until she started to pet behind my ear. Before I knew what I was doing I began to relax in here arms, although I managed not to purr. "Aw, aren't you a little cutie". I stiffened a bit and tensed back up. I wasn't cute . . . I was handsome! Oh, who was I kidding, I'm a teeny kitten of course I'm cute! But still . . .

Valerie bent down and picked up her purse, me still secure in her arms. My eyes widened a bit. That can't be a good sign. "Don't worry kitty I'm going to take you home. Hopefully Daddy will let me keep you"!

With that said Valerie began to walk home cradling me in an inescapable and uncomfortable hug. I could now officially say I knew how it felt to be man handled . . . well technically Klemper did that too when he asked me to be his friend . . . but this was different. In some ways it's worse simply because I'm smaller and easier to crush even if Valerie doesn't have any intention to crush me.

I watched in fascination as Valerie walked on, flipping my tail back and forth, looking intently when I saw birds flying from tree to tree. If I wasn't being held I probably would have tried to pounce on one. I tried to shake the feeling away. Was, was I becoming a _real _cat? I mean I defiantly had a cat's instincts now. I sighed in annoyance and Valerie smiled down at me and patted my back. Hmpf must have come out as some cute kitty noise.

"Aw, you're soooooo cute", she cooed happily. I eyed her strangely. I can honestly say this is a side to Valerie Gray that I had never seen before.

After walking a ways she stopped in front of some small apartment building that had chipped paint. I looked back up at her with a questioning gaze. "This is where you live now", I asked. But of course it came out as a chorus of meows.

"That's right kitty this is my home"- she paused to sigh and look down angrily at her feet –"thanks to that stupid ghost Danny Phantom"! I gulped and tried to shrink in her arms. I never meant to get her dad fired; I was only trying to help. She smiled ruefully back up at me. "Don't worry kitty I'm not mad at you", she said petting my chin. I unshrunk myself a bit and began to look around as she walked up the stairs.

"Hey, Daddy I'm home", she called.

"Pumpkin is that you", he responded.

Valerie rolled her eyes and responded, "Who else would it be"?

I could hear Mr. Gray chuckle at his daughter before sticking his head out of the screen door. The man was currently hand drying a glass with a white towel with a smile when he caught sight of me. His happy attitude quickly left him and he took on an angrier tone. "Valerie you know we can't afford to feed, let alone take care of a cat", he scolded.

I could feel her clench me protectively in her arms, not wanting to let me go. "Come on dad just for a while? I can work on putting up found posters for the little guy"- she held me up by my shoulders and put on puppy dog eyes-"Come on how can you say no to that face"? Trying to play along I widened my eyes and quivered my lip. I even pretended to sneeze and ended up wrinkling my nose and sniffling and to show that I wasn't sick I let out a high pitched meow.

Mr. Gray smiled before frowning again. "Alright you win Valerie, but I expect that cat to be gone by the end of the week"!

Valerie shrieked and ran up to hug her dad. I found myself uncomfortably smooched up in between the two of them. I took in shallow breaths a bit overwhelmed by the twos body heat putting me in a makeshift Sana. I mewed softly and the two broke apart a little, providing me with breathing room. The two of them smiled fondly down at me.

"What a strange cat", commented Mr. Gray.

Valerie nodded. "You mean the white lightning bolt right"?

"Yes . . .Well you'd better get started on those posters k"?

Valerie leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. "Yes daddy".

I snuggled in closer to Valerie as she walked up to her room to get some printing paper and sharpies. She set me down on her bed while she looked around for a camera. I walked around the bed for some time until I found a good spot. Once there I began to shape it into a more comfortable position with my paws. When I was finally satisfied I walked around in circles and sat down. I stretched my legs and tows out and then curled into a ball. Pulling my feet under my chin, I tucked my eyes under my paws. When Valerie finally found the camera after minutes of searching she snapped a picture of me in my ball and printed it out a good amount of times. On each poster she wrote: '_Black cat found. Appears to be a young kitten who has a white lightning bolt across its forehead and left eye'_. At the bottom of the poster she wrote her name, address, and cell phone number for the owner.

I listened quietly, breathing in a gentle rhythm, as Valerie picked up the sheets and left the room, slamming her door on the way out. One of the things about being a cat, it was always fun to sleep. So I did. I laid in the sun that was coming in from outside threw the window from my spot. At some point I fell asleep. If someone were to ask me what I had dreamt about I wouldn't have been able to tell you. All I could say is that I dreamt things that were beyond my comprehension.

I was so comfy that I was irritated when Valerie came back into her room. I slowly opened my eyes, blinking a few times when she turned the light on, and stretched. Slowly I got to my feet and shook my head and then full body, fluffing up my fur. I then sat up and eyed her. She looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry but no one's called yet". I turned my gaze away from her and looked to the ground. That wasn't surprising to say the least. I hadn't expected anyone to come looking for me because no one owns me in the first place. I wonder what that means for me. Will I be shipped straight to a pound? Will someone adopt me? Will I escape and make it to Sam and Tucker's? Or will I somehow find a way to change back on my own?

I huffed in irritation and laid my head back down again. Valerie smiled down at me and chuckled. "Don't worry I know exactly what you need". I raised an eyebrow completely intrigued. What could she possibly mean by that? She clearly doesn't know what I _really _need but what does she assume I do? I watched as she pulled a small can out of her bag. She walked over to me and pealed the lid back. I was instantly on my feet and attempting to get closer to the heavenly smell emanating from the can. I began to purr for the first time, extremely excited. I now realized how hungry I truly was and how appetizing the cat food looked . . . wait cat food? Ew, how could I possibly like cat food?

A voice in the back of my head was nagging at me 'come on you know you want it! It smells so good! Oh, oh I think it might be tuna'! Valerie suddenly turned the can around and I was met by the words 'tuna'!

I couldn't help myself at this point. As soon as she placed the can down on the bed I began to happily munch it down. Surprisingly enough it was actually really good. It tasted like fish only better! I suppose now that I'm a cat my taste buds have also been altered . . .

I was brought out of my mussing when Valerie's cell phone started to ring. She picked it up with a frown and answered, "Hello"?

There was a pause and a response from the caller and Valerie's face fell. "Oh, alright and you're here already"?

Another pause.

She sighed. "Ok, I'll bring the little guy down now so you can see him. He's just about half way done with his meal".

There was one last response before Valerie clicked end. She smiled down at me bitterly. "Looks like your owner is here for you already you lucky little man you", she said poking my nose. I stopped eating and licked my lips. What did she mean by that? Owner, was it Sam and Tucker? I quickly smiled and was happy when Valerie picked me up, along with my food and carried me out of her room. She set me down in the living room where she set down my food. Without any hesitation, or thought really, I resumed eating the food.

I looked up from my chewing when in the doorway I saw who was here for me. I stopped chewing in embarrassment immediately . . .

(Vlad's POV)

I burst through the door of the Fenton's house upon hearing screaming about . . . a cat? Before I could register what was going on a black cat with a patch of white on its head ran past me and out of the house. I stood there for a moment open mouthed as Maddie yelled at me to stop the cat.

Maddie sighed with a frown. "Never mind". She walked glumly up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder with tears in her eyes. "Vlad have you seen Danny? When we checked on him last night he wasn't there and when we heard noise coming from his room we thought he was back only to find that cat".

I shook my head in confusion. Where could Daniel possibly be?

"Don't worry Maddie we'll find him", I said placing my hand on her shoulder. She sniffled and looked up at me teary eyed. She nodded numbly and left the room.

I noticed that Jack had his arm around Jazz who was glaring daggers at me apparently not even the least distraught by this information. I looked at her with a solid poker face before sitting down in a chair to think. I sat in that chair for about an hour thinking about many things, one of which being Daniel's odd behavior last night. The boy had grown fangs and hissed at me. Completely odd even for him. I racked my brain for a long time before I had a sudden epiphany. I smirked and began to chuckle evilly. Daniel was the cat. That would explain his odd behavior and why there was a cat that resembled him that magically appeared when Daniel disappeared. Besides its not like it's unheard of for a ghost to have the power to transform someone into an animal.

Without a goodbye I shot up, out of the chair and headed outside. Now all I had to do was find Daniel . . . easier said than done.

Or not. There were posters everywhere that said found cat with Daniel's picture on it. I chuckled darkly. Well this just got a whole lot easier.

(Danny's POV)

I stared looking up at the amused Vlad. My whole body tensed and I began to slowly back away in fear and humiliation. I was eating cat food . . . in front of Vlad. Nice.

Vlad started to chuckle. "Is he eating cat food"?

Valerie gave him an odd look. "Uh, yah why"?

"Oh, no reason". Vlad swiftly walked up to me and I backed away slowly growling and my eyes flashed green with intense anger.

Valerie raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure this is your cat", she asked skeptically. Vlad smiled at my slip up.

"Quite". Quickly Vlad grabbed me by the scruff of my neck and I instantly relaxed in his arms. I silently cursed in my head. Of course the fruit loop knew how to sooth a cat. Vlad smiled in victory and began to pet me softly. I laid in his arms to petrified to move. I meowed at him angrily and looked up at him with an angry scowl. In response he began to pet my chin. I couldn't help but respond to his touch. It just felt so good. Before I knew what was happening I began to purr loudly and used my body language to beg him to continue while my mind screamed in protest. Vlad chuckled as he continued.

Valerie stared at him wide eyed. "How did you get him to purr? He wouldn't purr when I pet him"!

Vlad's smirk grew. "Yes but I've known Daniel for a lot longer than you have and he really does love me, weather he realizes it or not".

My blood ran cold at his insult and I stopped my purring, regaining my composure. What was I thinking? How could I purr when Vlad pet me? Stupid Vlad.

"Well, I've got to be going now. I need to get little Daniel here back to Wisconsin".

Valerie nodded and before she had to question why I was named after my human self we were gone. Outside I was met by the sight of Vlad's limo and mentally groaned. I meowed again and tried to jump from his arms but Vlad had a tight grip on me. "Uh, uh, uh. I wouldn't want my new _kitten _to leave now would I"?

I glared up at him and he laughed. "How am I supposed to take you seriously when you're so cute"?

I didn't respond considering I was incapable. "Well just think on the bright side at least I'm finally taking your advice and getting a cat", he commented with a sneer. I hissed and tensed up in his arms, eyes flashing green again.

Before I knew what hit me Vlad started to pet my chin again and I lost my train of thought and relaxed, although this time I managed to refrain myself from purring.

"You are simply too easy my boy", he said laughing. I realized that we were now standing in front of a limo and I mentally groaned. A man opened the door for him and we got inside. Vlad set me down first so he could position himself and I took the opportunity to try and run away. Unfortunately for me Vlad merely picked me up by my midsection and placed me in his lap. Before I had time to break free Vlad placed me in an iron clad grip and began to stroke my back softly.

"Things are about to change Daniel. Get used to it while you can". I sat there in silent protest for some time before I finally felt myself lulled to sleep by my arch enemies gentle strokes.

**:D Done! Yay, so Vlad found Danny! Sorry I just felt like cutting to the chase. I didn't like writing about Valerie I prefer Danny and Vlad any day. **


End file.
